Pipe is used to transport a variety of substances which partially include oil, gasses, and water. At least two significant concerns are present. The first concern is pipe longevity which is strongly related to what is carried within a pipe. Another is flow within the pipe, which relates to interior surface friction. These two concerns may dictate that pipe be internally cleaned and coated. Methods and equipment for performing both cleaning and coating tasks vary greatly. Few devices are capable of performing both tasks. Methods and equipment also differ in choices of whether to move the pipe around and longitudinally along equipment or to move the equipment within and along the length of the pipe. Rotating equipment for cleaning and coating pipe interior, within the pipe, requires many additional safeguards against invasion of such equipment, especially by blast media used to clean the pipe interior. Painting equipment is also subject to greater safeguards if the equipment must be rotated within the pipe.
And, rotating blast and painting equipment within the pipe is inherently more complex and expensive. Another problem encountered in cleaning and coating pipe interiors is the adaptation of equipment to a wide variety of pipe interior dimensions. Most devices are severely limited with respect to accommodating a plurality of widely diverse interior pipe diameters. Accommodating a wide diversity of pipe lengths is also problematic. An ideal apparatus for treating the interior of pipes should therefore both clean and coat the pipe interior. The ideal apparatus should be as basic as is possible and still provide automated operation. The ideal apparatus should rotate the pipe, and not the cleaning and painting equipment, thereby lending its design to a more basic level and the equipment used to less expensive provision and construction. The present apparatus provides these advantages.